lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino Monarchy
The rhino monarchy is the current government of the rhino tribe. It is currently being led by Queen Rixia Rolex. The first of her house to hold the rhino throne. Leaders -King Rodrigo III is the earliest royal we know to have taken up the throne. He was king of the Rhinos in around 30 BR -King Rodrigo IV the son of King Rodrigo III would take up the throne in 22 BR. -Queen Rixia Rolex. Is the current regent. She is the first royal of her house to have taken up position as Monarch. House of Romanov The house of Romanov is the longest reigning royal house in the rhino tribe, out of the known Romanov leaders there are Rodrigo III and Rodrigo IV along with some older leaders before them, the House of Romanov, was rather authoritarian, and had a very reactionary and expansionist policy. For a long period of time the Rhinos under the House of Romanov had a growth rate of 8% annualy. This is their royal houses logo: House of Rolex Queen Rixia is the first Royal of house Rolex. She came to power through support of the Rhodes family. Her family comes from a long line of Jewel mining nobles, who made their money on gems and jewels which they got from the massive lands they owned Queen Rixia's coronation *Trumpets are heard, 2 rhinos come up on a major stage a female rhino with a blue cape, and a male rhino with a green cape *Many Rhodes family members are in a massive crowd of thousands* *A coronation begins* Rhino official: Following the impeachment of Chief Roviaga for inactivity and lacklustre governing, the leadership must be passed on, the most notable contestant for the replacement to become Queen of all the Rhinos, is Princess Rixia Rolex and her husband Rhogan Rhodes. Now shall we begin the ceremony. *trumpets are raised along with the rhino national anthem sung* Rhino official: Now, princess, put your hand on this book Rixia: *Puts hand on a book* Rhino official: Repeat after me: I, Princess Rixia, of House Rolex do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of Queen of the Rhino Tribe, and will to the best of my Ability to preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the rhino tribe. Rixia: I, Princess Rixia, of House Rolex do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of Queen of the Rhino Tribe, and will to the best of my Ability to preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the rhino tribe. Rhino official: Congradulations *Applause and cheers are heard across the crowd* Technology The rhinos were falling behind in technology after the Lion-Rhino split. And only recovered industrially following the deal between Rhodes and Lysandre Labs. Ministers Minster of Foreign affairs - Razor II Prime minister - Reagan VI Prime Minister - Ronegan Rorsmirnov Minister of war - General Ryloth Rhino-Lion deal In desperation for food, the rhinos signed a deal with the lion: Lincoln. To accommodate Lion refugees, from the rhino pastures the refugees over time have been granted full rhino citizen ships The deal was the following: At the Lion Pastures, all of us workers wanted to evacuate, because the Ravens kept launching missiles at us, and would eventually destroy us. Lion enforcers showed up, shut down our only project that would allow us to survive, and attempted to trap us inside the farm, which became a bomb zone. We led a small uprising which allowed us to escape, and the enforcers who didn't listen to our warnings paid the price for their foolish pride, because the Lion Pastures was once again bombarded and half-destroyed by the raven missiles right after we escaped. However, the Ravens were shortly defeated, their missile base partially wrecked. If the Rhino Tribe would build a settlement at the Grassy Plains near the Lion Pastures, we will give you all of our rare crops. You can take full credit for the crops. If the rhino farmers claim that they grew the rare crops, animals will begin moving away from the damaged and dirty Lion Pastures, and will instead go to the Rhino farm for crops. If you allow us Lion Refugees to live within your HQ's territory, we will continue producing the seeds of rare crops and shipping them to your farm, where you can receive all the credit for growing them. With virtually no competition and all the rarest foodstuffs, your farm will become the new most popular farm in Chima, generating tons of trading value for the Rhino tribe. All we ask for in return is a roof over our heads, food (I'm sure a small settlement could be built for us refugees hidden nearby, in the Iron Mountains perhaps), and for the rhinos to make sure no more ravens build settlements at the Grassy Plains (If any Ravens begin to build a new missile base, your Rhino bounty hunters could...'take care' of them, if you know what I mean). No doubt the Lion Pastures will be rebuilt and refurbished with new farmers, but we refugees took all the seeds of the rare plants away with us, so the Rhino farm with still be the most popular in Chima because of this. This deal would be very beneficial to the Rhino tribe and the Lion refugees. So, what do you think?" Razor II the Foreign Minister happily accepted it, reducing rhino reliance on foreign nations Royal Rhino Orders The Royal Rhino Orders are a controversial subject related to Queen Rixia and the signing of the Royal Rhino Orders, which were used to rapidly change domestic policy in preparation for a crawler invasion. There was a total of 8 plans which were used to rapidly change and shift rhino policy, in a mere 3 days. Royal rhino order #1 - Food crisis By the official order of the Head of state, following a crisis of emergency, a new order is to be set and followed by all citizens of the Rhino Kingdom. The following order is a decree by the governing bodies, to declare a Food Crisis and act accordingly. Since the draining of the Cavoran Mountain. The amount of food being produced by rhino farms has fallen by 50%, this is simply unacceptable, considering the fact that the tribe, has before had only a 70% sustainability even with farming expansions, as we had to cover the remaining 30% of food demands by imports from bears and gorillas, but with a chima wide crisis, our imports have fallen drastically, since the other tribes wish to support their own populations, for that reasons, all rhinos are instructed to preserve and eat less food. All commercial grocery shops will be replaced with ration stores, where you can get needed rations. The ration books can be obtained from any government office, and/or ration store (bring your passport). People will be allowed to choose from a variety of products that are allowed by the ration booklets. (All rationed items are free). People will be limited based by calorie limits of 2000 calaries per every citizen (man, woman, child, elder). All rhinos, who have land and a sustainable source of income are recommended by the government to buy potatoes, and soil and to grow, potatoes in their back yard, to ensure food stability, we chose potatoes as they seem to be not affected much by the cavoran crisis, and they have a large and plentifull harvest. People who grow potatoes, will be granted seeds free of charge (You have to buy the soil). They will also have increased ration limits by 100 daily per family, to incentivise the people, to grow potatoes. Emplyment - all work hours in heavy industry and mining will be cut by 50%, along with salary cuts of 45% from the current salary. This is to ensure that people have enough energy to work in the mines. Also citizens who work in heavy industry and mines will get another 1000 calorie allowance increase per family member, (so if their is 1 miner in a family of 4 everyone in the family gets an extra 1000 calories). These rations are implemented to ensure that we avert a food disaster, and we avert a possible famine. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex, Her husband, King Rhogan Rhodes, Prime Minister Reagan VI Rhodes, Rhodes Mining CEO, Brassia Rhodes, Rhodes Industry CEO Calcia Rhodes, RICIB CEO, Rivahnna Rhodes and Hypermarket CEO, Ron Insertsurnamehere Royal Rhino Order #2 Royal Rhino Order #1 has been expanded to include all citizens including lions and other tribes living on rhino territory Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex. Royal Rhino Order #3 - Bank liquidation A new order is being issued on the grounds of the liquidation of bank assets, to help fund current and future government projects this liquidation proposal will take an estimated 45% of all reserves of gold, platinum, silver and chi, from the biggest bank and other smaller banks, to help finance emergency government programs, which are a crucial matter of national security. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex and RICIB director Rivahnna Rhodes. Royal Rhino Order #4 - Major merger Due to current pressing matters of national security Rhodes Mining and Rhodes Industry will be forged together with Brassia as CEO, and Calcia as Vice CEO, respectively, now the newly formed Rhodes MI (Mining & Industry) This is done to better coordinate effective government policy in ensuring that all remains fine whilst the, tribe is undergoing troubling circumstances. Signed by: Queen Rixia, Rhodes Mining CEO Brassia, and Rhodes Industry CEO Calcia Royal Rhino Order #5 - Home domestic evacuation plans Their is a serious issue on possible entrapment incase of an invasion that's why the Rhino crown is giving everyone a day off, to help restructure their homes for potential evacuation in the unlikely event of a war. The plans are for all rhinos to have their most essential of item to be packed up to be able to escape incase of an evacuation being for called for. Make sure nothing is preventing your exit and that all doors have no obstacles in the way, make sure that your baggage can also be carried on your back and doesn't way you down too much, if you able to sprint with it then your fine. Make sure that amongst your most prized possesions their is food also, (don't carry water, water will be provided and water is dense and could way you down), make certain that the food is long lasting, light, and packed with calories like a cereal bar, or biscuits. Make sure that all the exits out of the quarry are also easily accessible, if not please work with your neighbours to ensure that all exists are wide and don't have any obstacles blocking them either. Government mechanics will come around to ensure that all elevators are working to provide more ways of escape. New evacuation alarms are being set up to ensure that everyone will know and be noted of a possible invasion. Signed: Queen Rixia Rolex, Prime Minister Reagan VI Rhodes. Royal Rhino Order #6 -War Preparation schools All those attending schools/ university will have all their classes and courses suspended, it is a crime to be diverting away resources for education, all students are to have 1 hour of sprint class every morning to prepare them physically for an evacuation, then then students will spend there time assisting the industrial areas of the kingdom, by helping construct new chi blasters for them and their families, along with pikes, this will teach children valuable lessons, in organisation, along with national duty, and the importance of family. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex and Rhino Board of Education. Royal Rhino Order #7 - Catacombs plan New order for miners to stop their mining projects, and to head to the southern mountains to begin mining in the Southern Iron Mountains, and to establish a series of catacombs which will be used to protect any fleeing rhino refugees, from the area, also to be used as military installations the catacomb plans are currently top secret. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex, CEO's of RMI: Brassia & Calcia Rhodes. Royal Rhino Order #8 - Gathering support '' ''New orders, have been set up to assist our relocation plans, all precious resources are being moved away, we are also gathering all support we can get, Lysandre the Lion who lives on Fog Mountain in the Southern areas of the iron mountains has been knighted and promoted to the rank of Rhino Governor, becoming the first non-rhino to hold political office. Signed by: Queen Rixia Rolex Category:Monarchies Category:Rhinos Category:Rhodes Category:EU Category:All Articles Category:Factions